The Blades of the Demons
by Solid Zero
Summary: Four Human Weapons experiments Z,X,S,and O were made soon the soul society discover their existence,at the same time four Hollows Of legend attack them,the soul society then seals away inside Z and X.Ichigoxharem and Ocxharem ocxoc and you choose the pair


So dudes this is my first attept for writting a fanfiction,so yeah please be some encouragement that be sweet from fans everywhere hmm...so yeah I think I got I have to say in my mind this story is gonna have depression,blood,gore,violence,You have been warned i might add lemons later in the story,Crap this is going to be a pain 

Summary: Mayuri for some time has been working on four "Human Weapons",experiments Z,X,S,and O but soon he disappears and one "Weapon O " was sealed away in to another "Weapon,Z"for two reasons of both its souls destructive nature and power.Soon the Soul Society finds and captures both Hollow Beasts, The Wolf, and The Pheonix,and The Hollow Devil Chaos.They were all sealed away for their power,the Wolf and The Pheonix was to powerful but they were sealed in to "Weapon X" for their power was enough to keep them at bay.The Hollow Devil Chaos was also sealed in to "Weapon Z" they consider them monsters for the Hollows inside them, "Weapon S" could control the power of the darkness,and was praised as their savior.How will they turn out,will the Soul Society tame them or fear their power?

Talking "Sweet!"

Thinking 'Pathetic brother'

Demon Talk **"Hmmphf"**

Demon thinking** 'Power'**

Moves "**Devil power three slash wave"**

**Flashback,dream,past,etc**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I only own the OC's in this fic and the situation and made up moves

* * *

**In a laboratory in the twelve divisions thirteen years ago**

**A lone man who his appearance has a very skeletal look to it with a skull-like visage he also has a purple scarf ,is front of four coffin like capsules he was lost in his thoughts 'Weapon O his soul is different even I can feel Bloodlust even If I did cloned them and fused lost ,what have done with this one hes strong maybe too strong. I'll have to seal "Weapon O" away but to where...ah to his own counterpart "Weapon Z " they both look a like, only difference is the hair and eye color,they both have strong wills as well as also power. **

**Five years ago, Dream **

**There was a boy shinigami arguing in the middle of a battle,it was a war The Hollow War,a girl is also arguing with him,he was only seen a boy in black trench coat the girl is wearing a standard uniform."Why Iris, why are you doing this" yelled the boy there was another figure farther in front of him known as Iris only to have crazed look on her face and to reply in a whisper "Because Dante-kun,you killed Jon-niisan".There fight was on top of long stairs,there was blood everywhere,bodies of fellow fallen shinigami as well,dark little creatures known as Hollow Minus were filling the streets. **

**Soon she took out her Zanpakutō and stabed herself with it in the stomach soon a bunny like hollow appeared in front of her and spoke/growled "Why have you summoned me shinigami, Iris then replied "I need power,will you give it to me if I sell you my soul to you"."Fine " that was all it said soon a vortex like portal dragged them both to it black elecricity forming.Soon a white golem like Hollow with wing and claws,on it forehead was Iris'es face sticking out.Soon the boy was shoked by it and could only say "Holy shit,the fuck",he then unshealth his own ,Zenkosuke The Blade of Hell, is more of a rapier/katana its blade was grey and the handle was black the hilt of the sword was gold(think of #48 sword from F.M.A )Soon she dashed forward and to grab him but soon he jumped on her claw hand and kicked her hollows head. He was hesitating he knew not cause she was of a clan,becaus he loved her before she got like a crazy bitch.He slashed with a horizontal to her arm whitch now ript off blood squirting out her arm as she screamed in pain,but inside he was killing himself slowly inside.He then took his customized gun Cerboures,a tripled barreled revolver and shot a couple over the chest but only to jump to the side and was spreadig its wing to fly.**

**Over the sky Iris then dived forward at high speeds Dante saw this and ran at** lightning speed with Zenkosuke at his right hand and could only whisper **"**Heaven Splitting Blade"Zenkosuke then glowed a green aura around it amd he jumped forward at her and put it to his side for the kill,soon right as he was closer she took out her clawed arm but he disappeared and reappearedbehind her, as the both fell Dante was crying and holding his left arm well what was left of it elbow down to his hand was missing he wasnt crying of the pain he was crying cause he had killed her,Hollow Iris was cut in half blood was pouring out of her mouth when she had coughed. He was limping to her slowly as he approached her and picked her up bridal style she mumbled her last words "Dante... I...lo...ve...you...".She died on his arm,as he shed her blood on his hands,he screamed and cried at the same time,in his mind two dormant monsters had woken up and saw what their container/brother did and saw th damage to his body. They had healed him but not his left arm even with their containers healig ability and theirs they could not heal it.Soon after Dante had lied down her cold lifeless body he had closed her eyes... 

**Present**

As Ryu woke up from his messy bed looked up to his clock to see it was 8:45 he screamed "Awwwww Shittttttttttttttttt" he ran as fast he could if he was chased by Michael Jackson, Ryu ran in to the shower,brush his teeth etc.He got on to his clothes whitch were made up of white t-shirt and a mostly blue sleeveless vest with a high collar that hides his face a ltitle the pocket of colored gold,a baggy blue pant with two more pokets to the side of each leg.He puts on his blue bandana(think of MGS)that cover his cover his forehead and his chocolate spikey brownhair goes to the right side of head that was unnatural.As he ran out of his house he got his Zanpakutō, Tenken "The Sword of Heaven" looks like every other Zanpakutō the is white but with black diamond shaped figure on it.Today is the day he mets his Captain of the twelve division "The Demon of the West". 

He had asked once another older shinigami only to be replied "Hes like you a monster get out of here or ill kill you,you piece of shit",he hadnt figured out why was always called a demon, well he did have a suckass life.When he was in front of the building he was nervous, he hesitated then made up his mind to go inside.When he entered he saw the nicestplace ever white walls and everything and a feminen voice to call him "Hmm you must be Ryu Namikaze,am I right",soon he saw a black/purple haired woman about older than he isher clothes were shinigami clothes with alterations a mini skirtand highheels "Ohh im sorry didn't see ya there hmm miss" he smiled broadly a she spoke the young lady only spoke to say "My name is Nemu Kurotsuchi,Dante-sama is waiting for you

**Earlier today **

**The sun up and bright it shines through a room filled with huge amounts books and a coofin in the room instead of a bed,soon the coffin opens up only to see a young man in a black sleeveless and black cargo pants.Immideatly he starts walking to the restroom for his morning routine but soon interupted by a voice in his head "So Dante what are we going to do today bro,were bored like serious bored as hell bro"asked Omega. "Were going to have a new liutanant and I hope to have a pleasant experience this time,"When Dante looked at himself in the mirror ha has dirty blonde hair(you know blonde with black in it) long two bangs that covered his eyes its not long like girl hair it stops at his lower neck his hair also covers his ears.**

**His eyes were weird they were a dark blue with a green circle around the pupil milky tan at his body.He gets his clothes whitch are black sleeveless and black cargo pants over a black trench coat with a hood(yeah the ones from kingdom heartsII ).He then takes on a glove on his real hand,soon he uncousnesly rubbbed his now new arm that is a gaunlet fake arm it was gold and it was proof he was a monster, that kills it always felt cold and snaps his fingers only too see a dark portal to appear and he walked in to it.(yeah the one Vincent has in VII)**

Right now

Ryu looks at the mystery stranger and speaks "So you're my captain why do you dress like a western shinigami?"the stranger only stands there and spoke "tell me youre likes Ryu-san".Soon they both seat into a hill and Ryu spoke "uhh you mean like name,hobbies,likes and dislikes and hope to accomplish" the stanger nooded "ok uh My name is Ryu Namikaze my likes are havig a good time,training learning moves,my dislikes i dont got any I guess,my hoobies are training and skate boarding,my dream is to become the strongest captain of all time, your turn captain,".Dante the whispered "My name is Dante Kazuma,mylikes are seasalt ice cream, reading, dislikes are people think theyre better because of something,my dream is to have a family that lovs me for me, hobbies are reading and training with Kenpaichi-san".when he endded he stood up and walked away only to be interrupted by Ryu yelling at him "Hey were you emo only to be" replied by Dante "I want to test youre power".

They both got distance away from each other and Ryu took out Tenken and took a stance where the blade is by his waist and the blade part is behind him,Ryu noticed that Dante doesnt have his Zanpakutō and yelled "hey wheres youre Zanpakutō dont want to kill ya dude,".As soon as he finished Dante whispered "Zenkosuke come to me" in a bright light a Zanpakutō appeared on his back with a chain as a holder for it.Slowly Dante unshealth Zenkosuke with his right hand, the grassfield was nice for a frienly spar,soon Dante could only say "Lets dance"

If any similariites in this story related I didnt mean it and besides i like messin with stories to make it better oh please review im just exited

"Heaven Splittig Blade" is a technique that allows the user and Zanpakuto to increase their power X2 the aura is the amount they're power infused with their Zanpakuto. 

Poll time Will I let ichigo be with the four man group

1. rightafter will hollow ichigo became the stongest vizard and needs a artifact to get rid of it

2 He joins only as a mentor

3 or he'll refuses


End file.
